Part 2: The Search Continues
by Time Holder
Summary: In Part 2 Link and Yaron see what the evil in the land has done to the Gorons, the Zoras, and the Dekus, and find some information that ends up to be very valuable
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Framed Deku  
  
Link had just finished recapping the events of the past night when they heard a noise in the distance. They were in the large field now, Yaron said it was called Termina Field. Link stopped talking and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Yaron did the same and turned his head to a bush that was shaking. Link pulled out his sword and tapped the bush. Something looking very much like a smaller bush popped out and ran around them. When it landed Link recognized it as something close to a Deku Shrub. He wondered how they would get to this place...and this time. The Shrub kept circling them until Yaron got annoyed and kicked it, in which it let out what Link guessed was a whimper and cowered by the bush. "It's okay little fella, we won't hurt you..." Link glared at Yaron, "...again." The deku edged toward Link. Its leaves perked up a bit with each step. When it was right in front of Link and looking a bit happier, it spoke. "You must help me! The High Council of Dekus has sentenced me to death for something I didn't do. I don't have any proof other than my word, but I know the real Deku is somewhere in the forest, and I need him to show that I'm innocent...but I don't know where he would be or if he'd even help. Well, I KNOW he wouldn't help without persuading, but I still don't know where to find him in the first place. You two look like you could handle yourselves in dangerous situations, would you help me?" "We don't have time for petty side quests, we're on a very serious mission," Yaron said as Link was about to reply. "Oh...I see," The Deku's leaves fell again. This time Link spoke up first. "Well...we would help but there's nothing to go on. We're already on a quest to find a needle in a very large haystack; we don't need another one. If you can tell a less general area where this Deku may be then we might be able to help you. But while we're on the subject of the forest, what all is in there?" Link asked. "Well...just the swamp and the High Council building that I know of. There are probably other things, but I don't get to see much, I'm just a regular little house Deku. Usually don't see past my treehouse." The Deku Shrub said. Link thought for a few seconds and then turned to Yaron. "I changed my mind, we will do this quest for you, but you're coming with us. I need you as a guide as far as you know to go. And when we find this guy I want you to take him back to the High Council and leave us, I have a hunch that something useful is in that forest, and helping you may also help us." Link said, still staring at Yaron, who was now staring back with a strange expression. Link ignored his expression and followed the now ecstatic Deku Shrub into the forest. Yaron quickly followed, looking around carefully for any signs of the other leaf thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deku Forest  
  
Deku Forest was very unlike the Lost Woods back home, or even Kokiri Forest. It was more like a swamp than anything. The deku wasn't lying when he said there wasn't much more than a swamp; it was swamp water and bugs as far as Link could see, which wasn't far considering the dense fog that covered everything. Link and Yaron had to walk slowly to stay behind the deku, considering his small feet, and often found themselves about to step on the creature before they quickly stopped and let it go up a few paces. Needless to say the walk across the forest was slow. Between looking each direction every few steps and trying not to squish their tour guide, it was sundown before they reached where they needed to be. "This is where we think he might be, but it's much too dangerous for one of us to go in. If you go in and find him, then I'll forever be in your debt," The deku said, staring into the dark hole of the cave they were facing. "Well, we did say we'd do it, so I guess we should go in," Link said to Yaron. "Oh...fine. Let's get this over with, we've got a journey to finish." They both walked into the darkness and came out in an area not too unlike the one they had just left. It was still just as swampy...not to mention just as smelly, and was cluttered with all types of bugs and enemies. They hadn't walked long before a swarm of wasp looking creatures attacked them. They both pulled out their swords and began slashing, but the wasps flew up too high to hit any time one of them started to swing. Link sighed and pulled out his bow, making quick work of the pests. They walked on another few minutes before tektites took the place of the wasps. This time they were ready. Link slashed one in half and then did a spin attack to finish off another. Yaron was on the other side chopping off legs. He was panting by the end of it. "You know, you didn't have to kill them slowly," Link said, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't have to, but your way is so boring," Yaron smirked and they went on.  
  
The rest of the way was relatively boring, just a few more daring bugs here and there. They reached the end of the swamp, and saw what they were looking for. There was a yellow circle that was very leafy and shook. "Not the best hider is he?" Yaron asked. Link crept over to the circle and kicked the shaking leaf. A deku jumped up and started running around them. Link sighed; he hated when they did this. He walked over to it and grabbed a leaf. "OW OW OW! Okay fine, what do you want?" The deku asked rudely. "I want you to come with me. You're in big trouble with the Deku High Counsel," Link said, trying to sound like he cared. "Why do I care?" The deku huffed. "Because if you don't come with me I'll cut off all your leaves and replace them with arrows," Link said with a smirk. "You wouldn't!" The deku shouted. "Test me." The smirk grew. The deku shrub fluffed himself up and tried to look intimidating. "Fine, I'll come." It said. "Just let go of me, you're hurting me." "You should be lucky that's all I'm doing. You're not getting off that easy," Link said, tightening his grip so that the deku winced. They started walking and made it all the way to the entrance without being bothered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Deku High Counsel  
  
"We got him," Link said as they saw the deku waiting for them. "I knew you could do it! There's a problem though...I can't take him back," The deku said. "What? Why not?" Link asked. "Well...think about it. I'm smaller than he is, and he will obviously run the second you let go of him. I need you to come with me to the High Counsel, then you can leave," The deku said calmly. "That wasn't part of the plan, but I suppose I got us into this, so I guess we can take him..." Link admitted reluctantly. "Thank you, I'm sorry for getting you into all this," The deku said and started off.  
  
They made it to the High Counsel building without much trouble. It was a large palace like building guarded by two deku scrubs. The whole thing was covered in moss and looked like it was made of gold that had worn over the years, but was obviously not...considering gold would be hard to find now and Deku Shrubs definitely couldn't get it. They approached the deku guards and were stopped. "State your need to come in." One said. "I've got the deku who framed me," The deku said. "And the others?" The other asked. "They're friends of mine, helped me find the deku," The deku said. Yaron let out a small laugh. "Helped..." He muttered. "Go in..." One of the guards said, and popped under long enough for them to pass. The inside was all made to look like a forest. The walls were covered in moss and the floor was grass. There were a few rooms, but it was mainly just a long hallway with a wide door at the end. Link glanced in the rooms and saw dekus marching around for some reason, probably making sure no intruders got in. The room at the end of the hall had to be the High Counsel room. There was a deku with a very large flower on his head that Link assumed was some kind of King, and there was a row to his left full of old looking dekus; it was probably some kind of jury. The deku stepped up to the King and stared up at him. "Welcome back young fugitive. Have you returned to claim your sentence?" The King asked. "No King Deku, I have come with proof of my innocence," The deku said, pointing to the struggling deku that Link still held tight. "This is the real thief?" The King asked. "Yes, this little guy asked us to help him, and we trusted his word and helped him. We found this deku in hiding. He tried to run but I think now he'll be willing to confess," Link said that last part to the deku and nudged him hard. "Ow...yes, I did it. This guy is innocent; it was all my fault. Please let me go...I was just trying to support my family," The deku said, with a fake concern in his voice. "I found you alone! You have no family you liar!" Link said to him. The deku's leaves drooped. He knew he was done for. "Okay, I was doing it for myself...but can you blame me? This is the richest place in all the forest, I was just trying to survive." "That's enough! The sentence of death stands. You, Purit, can go. I believe your confession and I am sorry for accusing you. I also thank you friends here for helping you and bringing in the real thief. Name anything you want and you may have it." The King declared to Link and Yaron. "We're searching for a Garo man by the name of Potio; do you know where we might find him?" Link asked. "Oh, well I do not know much outside of the forest, but I did hear tell of some problems in the Goron's land. I heard that there was a sighting of a masked fellow passing by and then the whole place being flooded. I can give you an item to get you up the mountain if you'd like it," The King said. "Yes, that would be most helpful, thank you." The King dug around in his flower and pulled out a small leather bag. "This is a bomb bag, it holds ten bombs. You can use them to get up the mountain. I wish you luck on your journey," The King said, and Link took the bag. Link and Yaron both bowed and then walked out of the building, high hopes for what lie ahead. 


End file.
